1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to use of network resources, and, more specifically, to transitioning between networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computing devices (also called multifunction devices) frequently need to transition to use of a wireless network supplied by a vehicle from use of a wireless network previously (or contemporaneously) available from a fixed-location base station. For example, a user may desire transition from an airport terminal network to a network in an airplane, or from a network in a user's home to a network in a car.
Using current technology, this transition is frequently accomplished only when the network of the fixed base station is no longer reachable or, alternatively, requires crude manual interventions by the user to establish the transition. With the proliferation of devices available to users, the increase in services provided by those multifunction devices (e.g., music, video, phone personal assistant, navigation), and the increase in services provided by embedded systems (e.g., vehicle telemetry and control, navigation, phone, various configurations of radio, safety information), the need for less error prone and more efficient transition processes is steadily becoming more urgent.